Choto Mate Kudasai!
from album S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1' ---- '''Released' February 1, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label hachama Producer Tsunku ---- S/mileage Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Please Miniskirt Postwoman! 8th Single (2011) Next: Dot Bikini 10th Single (2012) ]]Choto Mate Kudasai! (チョトマテクダサイ! ; Please Wait a Minute!) is the 9th major label single of S/mileage. It was released on February 1, 2012. This is the first single to not feature Maeda Yuuka. This is the ninth single to have all editions in the U.S iTunes store (singles 3-9 and the 1st and 4th indies singles). This makes them the first Hello! Project group to do so. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Chotto Matte Kudasai! (MV) Regular Edition #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Namida GIRL (涙GIRL ; Tear GIRL) (Fujimoto Miki cover) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Chance Tourai (チャンス到来; Chance Coming) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) DVD #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Dance Shot Ver. I) Limited Edition B CD #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Chance Tourai #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) DVD #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Minna Shugo Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Chance Tourai #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) DVD #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Dance Shot Ver. II) Limited Edition D #Choto Mate Kudasai! #S/mileage Singles Gekiatsu Remix ##Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ) ##Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (あすはデートなのに、今すぐ声が聞きたい) ##Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン!) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) Single V #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Close-Up Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Nakanishi Kana Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Takeuchi Akari Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Katsuta Rina Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Tamura Meimi Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2012.02.03 Happy Music *2012.02.19 Dai 15kai "NHK Fukushi Oozumou" Concert Performances #Choto Mate Kudasai! #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) #Chance Tourai #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ Song Information #Choto Mate Kudasai! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (Minor Vocals) #Namida GIRL #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Takeuchi Akari (Minor Vocals) #Chance Tourai! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Takeuchi Akari (Minor Vocals) #S/mileage Singles Gekiatsu Remix #*Lyrics & Composotion: Tsunku #*Remix: Okubo Kaoru Trivia *Namida GIRL was originally a track from the album Miki 1 by Fujimoto Miki. *This is 7th consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single and the 2nd time they've made a Fujimoto Miki cover. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 22,106* External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Single V Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Japanese Wikipedia *Lyrics: Choto Mate Kudasai!, Chance Tourai!, Namida GIRL Category:S/mileage Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2012 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs